As computer networks continue to expand, so too will the variety of telemetry data available from monitoring a computer network. Accordingly, the sheer volume of generated telemetry data may be too cumbersome for the system to process as a whole, due to resource constraints. For example, any reporting of telemetry data over the network will naturally reduce the amount of bandwidth that can be used for actual data traffic in the network. Similarly, the amount of storage and processing resources needed to retain and assess the captured telemetry data may be unfeasible in most networks. However, despite the various challenges associated with an ever-growing set of network telemetry data, more opportunities may also arise from an analytics standpoint.